The adventures of the Red Whirlwind
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: Ch 4 up. The story of what happened to Juliet after that fateful night and why she has taken up the mantle of the Red Whirlwind.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Juliet looked out the window crying. It was a dark and stormy night and she could hear the howl of the wind outside. It was only 3 hours ago that she witnessed the tragic murder of her parents and not long after Conrad with Cordelia and herself flee from the place that was once called home. Her 2 year old mind could not comprehend why someone would take her mommy and daddy away. Because after all they were wonderful parents, they were nice, and she loved them very much. . But what would a 2 year old know. The only way that she could express her grief was the hot tears that streaked on her cheeks. Cordelia who is crying herself hugged the child and conforted her as best she could. Conrad was sitting on the far corner exhausted from the whole ordeal. He couldn't believe it, the House of Capulet wiped out in a single night. The attack by the Montagues was truly unexpected and he is trying to wrack his brain how he as the Captain of the guard could have miscalculated so badly. The Capulets were good to the people of Neo Verona; their rule has given prosperity and security to the people and so inturn they loved them because of their kindness and fair rule.

"_It is no use crying over spilled mik what's done is done. The important thing is that Lady Juliet is alive and well and I have to be strong for her sake." __he thought._

Once Juliet cried herself to sleep; Cordelia put her on the bed and slipped some covers over her. Tired herself she looked over at Conrad to see if he is doing alright. Other than being exhausted and worse for wear he looked well enough so she decided to rest beside the sleeping Juliet and soon she too fell in deep slumber. Someone knocked at the door and Conrad tensed up stood up went to the door and unsheathed his sword. "Who's there? he whispered harshly.

"Beneath the Iris Banner!" someone whispered back.

Conrad immediately opened the door and two young men quickly went inside. The shorter of the two had a handsome face with shoulder lenght blond hair tied in a pony tail. Other that a few bandages here and there he looked like he escaped unscathed and Conrad was relieved that he still had that bright smile that would melt a woman's heart despite the circumstance that they are in now. Curio however didn't look so well. He had numerous injuries and he has a bandage wrapped over his right eye. Conrad wasn't sure if he was angry because of the fact the he lost his right eye or because of what happen in the Capulet mansion. It was unusual for Curio to show emotion as he was a very calm and quiet person when he was a child. It pains Conrad that he...no all of them...had to suffer and for what greed, ambition, and lust for power?

"Are you two alright" Conrad asked in concern

"Ya a little tired and all but I guess I'll live." Francisco replied. Curio grunted and nodded in reply.

"Good. So how did everyone else fared? "

"All the men got away and they are all in hiding now." Curio answered.

"Very good perhaps we have a chance after all."

Another knock came from the door and exlaimed the same cry..."Beneath the Iris Banner!!..and several men came in. Several of them were injured but their spirits did not diminish. All of them had vengeance in their eyes and when they saw Lady Juliet sleeping it somewhat relieved them that she is alive. Conrad decided to go to the other room so as not to disturb their rest. They deserved after what those two have gone through. In the room they discussed what happened and planned for the future ahead. They swore to protect Lady Juliet even if it costs them their lives and most important of all they swore that justice will be served on those vile Montagues and his ilk. However long and hard a road they will take vengeace will be theirs...it's only a matter of time.

to be continued...

A/N. This is really cool...my second fanfic...woohoo. For those of you who haven't seen the anime as it is still on going in Japan at this time you should watch it. You will probably appreciate the story more if you did since it's waaaayyy out there. The best site so far that I could think of is at Veoh but for some reason several episodes are missing and I'm sure you wouldn't wanna watch episode 1 in spanish...Anyway if you can watch it appreciate it and do please comment on how I'm doing...I know it's short right now but I have a pretty good idea on how this is going...And as usual I don't own RomeoxJuliet and all that stuff...ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_12 years later_

All her life Juliet felt a little different than most girls her age. While other normal girls would go to school, help with chores,play with other kids, and perhaps dream of a prince charming; she on the other hand wasn't allowed that luxury at least not that she remembered during her often chaotic and interesting childhood. It's not as if her life was difficult or anything it's just that it is complicated in different ways that others wouldn't find...normal well considering her circumstance that is. Yes it is true that her family has to hide upstairs in the attic, at someone else's house no less, and she cannot go out at Neo Verona all by herself not without Cordelia or perhaps Curio and Francisco tagging along as her escort." A proper lady after all does not go out of town alone!" Conrad had once said and the thought of that little qoute made her roll her eyes upward. But the one thing that irks her the most is the fact that she has to cross dress as a boy! "_What the hell is that all about?" _she wonders exasperatedly. It bothered her so much that she decided to ask Conrad why in the world she is subjected to this indignity everyday for the millionth time apparently. However, it didn't go very well because he always answered that it was for her own good and it was for her protection. "_Wonderful!" _she thought. She pressed him for a more satisfying answer however and he somehow skillfully evaded her query and talked her into going with Cordelia to shop for some food instead and scooted her out the room. Glaring at the door with enough venom and intensity to melt cottage cheese but seeing that it was rather futile to scare the door into submission she sighed and stomped upstairs to her room and got "dressed." When she put on the wig it's as if a switch is turned on. Her movements are more brisk, acted less gracefully, and lowered the register of her voice. How she ever fooled anyone that she is a 14 year old boy instead of a 14 year old girl is anyone's guess. But it seems working with Willy in his plays helped her alot in this "role" that she reluctantly has to play...no more like she had no choice to play. At least wearing the wig was a personal victory of sorts because Conrad asked her once to cut her hair and she flatly and adamantly refused to do so. After meeting Cordelia by the main hallway, it was off they went to the city.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Downtown Verona_

A mysterious man was surveying the area around Neo Verona. It was a beautiful sunny day and he could feel the brisk wind coming from the east blowing his long crimson cape. His mask covered half his face and he wears a stylish crimson hat. The man wore an unusual clothes that conformed to his muscular frame and it too was colored crimson. At first glance the only weapon that is on his person was the massive broadsword strapped on his back but upon closer inspection he is in actuality armed to the teeth with weapons hidden all over his body. He is enjoying the view of the city below when suddenly there was a commotion on the main square. The Cabereine it seemed were bullying helpless citizens again. He sighed he really didn't want to do what he was about to do but the situation in the city and the plight of its citizens is a matter that he in his good conscience cannot ignore. If he could make a difference in their lives and if he has fight for them when they could not...then so be it. For one last time he adjusted his gloves, checked on his weapons, tightened his mask. Seeing as everything is ready as it would ever be he stepped over the edge of the building held his hat tightly, smiled and then fell over...

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Juliet always enjoyed the times when she gets to come out the house. Being couped up in the attic for so long can only be so much fun for so long. It's nice that everyone is there for her and all but the trips outside usually does not disappoint her at all. There's always something interesting going on in Neo Verona, one just have to take a look and find it! It is unusually crowded today. People can be seen going about their business, merchants hawking their wares, and some street performers entertaining crowds far aways to their left. Curious at what is happening she began to walk faster in order to see what the crowd is so enthralled about.

"Don't go too far Odin!" Cordelia said to her.

A vein popped out of her head when she heard the name "Odin". It should make sense that dressing up as a boy she had to have a guy's name. But common, what sane and respectable parents would give their child a stupid name like that anyway! Would it have hurt to at least give a respectable and perhaps a more interesting name other than "Odin"? It Conrad's BRILLIANT idea to disguise herself as a boy and it was Francisco who coined the name Odin because she was picking at her right eye when he saw her in the boy get up for the first time and it just reminded him of the Norse God and it stuck with her ever since. Anyway before this issue upsets her even more she sighed and turned around to face Cordelia and said to her in as much a normal voice as she could possibly muster. "Ok I won't so don't worry!" she shouted back. So she proceeded to the crowd and watch the entire performance. After doing so she went go searching for Cordelia but got sidetracked instead when she heard the commotion in the central square. She quickly ran through the crowd and saw a very awe inspiring sight...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mysterious man fell perhaps 40 stories from the roof and yet he landed safely feet first unscathed in the middle of the busy town square. What is remarkable about though was the crimson outfit that he wore. The only weapon that he have on him is a huge broadsword that rested on his broad back. A large crowd began to gather because of the man or is it perhaps a gang of Cabereine were bullying a bunch of street beggars. Either way, a lot of people thought that perhaps it is some kind of street performance nonetheless and thought that it would be something different for a change. However, the majority of the crowd is familiar with this situation all too well. The Cabereine has been abusing and lording over their power for so long that this is nothing new. Many among them were afraid to defend their own people for fear of reprisal but perhaps one of them has finally stepped forward to rectify and dole out some needed justice at last...they hoped.

The man simply walked towards some of the injured beggars and helped them to their feet. When he saw their condition their beaten and poor condition, an unfamiliar rage swelled within him. He never would have thought that situation in Neo Verona has gotten worse that he have realized. Now he regretted somewhat that he waited for so long to make his move.

"So you Cabereine think your some kind of big shots coz you beat up some old, defenseless beggars? That's rich, why don't you try beating up on somebody who isn't afraid to fight you cowardly lot back, eh?" he said mockingly.

When the crowd heard this they murmured in agreement. Encouraged by the man's inconceivable remarks one of them said "Ya you chickens why don't you pick somebody your own size. Enboldened by their peers people spoke up and jeered at the somewhat perplexed Cabereine. "SILENCE!!" the capt. shouted. "And you sir I'll watch what I say if I were you, it may be the last that leaves your lips!"

"Then come and shut it for me then, if you can that is!"

The more drunk of the bunch suddenly drew his sword and ran at the enigmatic figure. As the man completed an awkward overhand swing, the man in crimson simply caught the blade in his gloved hand slid his fingers in one motion to grab the drunk's face lifted him briefly and slammed him with a bone jarring hit on the cobble stone floor. The masked man stood over the unconscious Cabereine and he looked at the rest of them and gave a gesture that said "come and get me!" Two this time drew their swords and they too recklessly ran towards him. The man smiled and shaked his head. The taller of the two who arrived first swung wildly but for some reason he couldn't connect. His companion arrived seconds later and he too swung every which way but he could not hit his target. Amazingly this stranger was evading all of their attacks and finally went on the offensive. Again he caught one of the blades with his glove hand, this startled the attacker and tried punch him but the masked man caught his fist squeezed and stepped behind the man's arm in locked it in place on his back. With him in control, the man grabbed his victim's right arm and the two of them started to fight his companion. The hapless man tried in vain to thrust and parry these attacks and there were times that the masked man could have killed him instantly but he never followed through and finally the two of them disarmed the other one and with a blink of an eye he was between them grabbed a handful of hair from the back of their heads and forcefully butted them together and they too fell unconscious.

"Wow so this is what the famous Cabereine are made of huh...how very disappointing indeed!" he said.

This time the rest of the them drew their swords simultaneously and attacked. Seeing as to what happened to their fellows they were more cautious. The stranger waited and when the first man came he grabbed his sword arm with his with his left twisted his wrist cruelly which dropped his sword to the ground and in one motion chopped him on the neck and the man crumpled to the floor. Seeing as there were too many even for him to handle he is force to use his weapons. Two three and a half foot long daggers flashed and with amazing speed began to dismantle his attackers one by one. The man was a blur of motion attacking, parrying, side stepping, feinting and disarming men left and right all without killing any of them with a fatal blow.

Juliet who was among the crowd of spectators was very amazed at this spectacle. To her this strange man in motion felt like that he was a force of nature come alive. "_Like a great Red Whirlwind_." she thought. Many feelings bubbled inside of her that she has never felt before. She had always thought that she has had it hard. But it didn't occur to her that people were suffering maybe even dying because of the deteriorating conditions that they have the suffer and the injustices towards the people. Compared to them and in many ways she is lucky and she realizes that she has many things to be thankful for. But what about the people who are suffering from the vile rule of the Montagues? This man is fighting for them she realized and perhaps it is the only way that he could help the people. And to her surprise, she wanted to help the people fight injustices, she wants to help the poor and the helpless. She was sick and tired of the abuses and in inequality the the Montagues has brought in his reign of terror and now she feels that the only way to go about that was to fight. " _I want to be just like him!" _ she thought fiercely. She wanted to be just like this man who fights fearlessly with no regard to safety nor perhaps a reward in return. She wanted to help him right the injustices that prevailed all to well during these troubled times. She didn't have to wait long to test her resolve though...

The masked man with his speed and skill dispatched eight men simultaneously. However, he heard a shrill whistle meaning that help is coming and fast. Realizing that getting caught or killed now would be a waste of his efforts, he decided that he needs to retreat...NOW! He then proceeded to make an escape but the Cabereine has already arrived at the south. So he ran the opposite way and it too was the same. He tried to run from the East but that too was blocked as well as the West. Cornered in the middle with about 50 Cabereine surrounding him. Amazingly he was calm and collected and he is actually smiling as if he is enjoying all of this.

"Give it up you don't have anywhere to go!" one of them said

He just smiled at them and finally drew is massive broad sword. It was long about seven feet, half as a man is wide and has 4 serrated edges on each of the razor sharp blade. At first glance it seemed that it would be heavy for something so large but it doesn't seem to give the masked man any trouble for he wielded it easily. So with sword in hand he simply simply swung and the Cabereine in front of him tried to block the strike but it was no use. Their swords broke like fragile twigs and with the some sort of an after shock the men right in front of him were blown back 20 feet. And with that opening he ran as fast as he could to make his escape.

The crowd parted to make way and some of them even cheered and patted him on the back while he ran. Juliet ran after him and she couldn't believe how strong and fast this man was but she tried to keep up as best as she could. She took a short cut and turned left into the back alley and when she emerged she was actually ahead of him by a few blocks. He arrived on where she was and she shouted "OVER HERE!!" And she gestured for him to follow her. Then they ran towards some stairs into the upper reaches of Neo Verona and ran a complicated twists and turns and finally they arrived at a long abandoned building with fields of Irises growing as far as the eye could see. Towards the edge of the high cliff they could see the whole city of Neo Verona as the sun sets and the first stars begin to shine in the night sky. Tired from all the running, they caught their breathe. The man finally said. "Thanks for the help I really appreciate it...err..." Juliet dawne on her that he was talking to her/him answered back in a deeper voice. "Odin and you welcome." she answered.

"Well Odin that was rather reckless of you sticking your neck for someone like me but I do appreciate it nonetheless."

Juliet turned a bright pink at this compliment. At first she couldn't find her voice to speak her mind and when she finally had the courage to she knelt towards him and blurted out. "I want to be like you, please teach me how to be strong like you!" Taken aback at what has transpired at first he was going to say no. But Juliet/Odin headed that protest rather quickly telling him her/his reason why she wanted to fight and how she wanted to help the people. Seeing as she/he is determined and will probably not accept no for an answer. He finally relented however there was 1 condition..."You have to pass my simple test. If you pass I teach you and you will fight along side me; however if you fail you're going to have to give up this notion of yours and help others in another way because this is not a game young man!" She/he looked him in the eyes and told him with all confidence and passion in her heart and answered "I understand and I will pass your test!"

"Good to hear your resolve. The test will be determined in one month's time and I will train you so that you may be ready. Don't think however that I will go easy on you though."

"Fine and besides I wouldn't want you to favor me in any way, shape, or form." she/he replied.

"Alright if you are that determined meet me here and we shall begin your training tomorrow."

"I almost can't wait!" she/he exclaimed.

to be continued...

A/N: Well that was interesting wasn't it...So the journey begins ain't it exciting...Anyway do please R/R I need all the help I can get you know...I won't be able to write this story if I don't know what in the world wide of sports is going on...heh...As for other shameful self promotion you might as well R/R my Kiddy Grade fan fic called "A stranger among us" I'm sure you'll would like that...And as usual I don't own any of this stuff so chill out ya...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Juliet staggered, coughed, and dropped unceremoniously like a sack of potatoes on the grassy field way up a hill filled with remnants of a buildings long abandoned by the inhabitants of Neo Verona. It didn't really help that the sun's heat mercilessly beat on her weary body and the unusual humidity made it even more hotter than it really is which the heat threatened to suffocate her as she desperately gulped for air. She has just finished her routine of regimented exercises which included sit ups, pull ups, push ups and whatever "ups" that her mentor could come up with and all of that is just to warm up! After a brief rest, the real training begins which rather varies everyday. At first running up and down the stairs 25 times, digging a large hole, and dragging a 50 pound stone all over an open field didn't make sense to her at all. But the man assured her that it would click and make sense later.

"Trust me, you will understand when the time comes." He assured her.

"_Oh so he always says!" _she thought darkly.

It's been almost a week since she has undergone her unusual training. The first day she was full of spunk and spirit and was very eager to start but at the end of the day after all the work she had to do, she felt like some vampire sucked the life out of her because she was so exhausted and physically and mentally drained. She isn't used to all this heavy training she is undergoing and she thought with all the errands she does around the house and the occasional exercises she does with Curio who out of all her family members is an exercise fanatic, she thought that she would be more than ready for this training. Boy was she wrong in so many levels! The master who has done this routine for so many years has deduced that in order for her/him to keep with him and ultimately survive in battle, she/he needed to first increase her strength, stamina, speed, and agility and perhaps other numerous traits that she/he would need to survive. So in order for him/her to be up to speed, he felt that he needed to do the basics first.

"Because after all a sound body will reflect upon the state of your mental faculties and vice versa as mind and body are one and the same." the master said philosophically.

"I don't understand, master, what do you mean by mind and body is the same? Odin/Juliet asked perplexed.

"In other words whatever you are thinking will reflect how quickly your body will react to any given situation."

"I still don't understand, please explain it to me."

He looked at her/him and sighed and told her that in time he/she would understand. Perhaps that's the one little quark about him that irks the hell out of her. How can she understand what he is saying if he doesn't explain it to her right? One thing about Juliet is that she is curious soul, almost to a fault, as she want explanations to everything when she was little. Having been home schooled all her life, she was encouraged to ask a lot of questions and to indulge that insatiable curiosity of hers at an early age. Perhaps it's a bad habit that she hasn't broken yet, but she feels that explaining a curious thing is far more efficient. It's not that she's against finding things out on her own, as she has discovered many wonderful things doing so. She just feels it's much easier to explain and let her learn from there that's all. Regardless, perhaps he is teaching her something and she doesn't realize it but the mystery, cryptic meanings, and the philosophical mumbo jumbo or whatever is getting on her last nerve!

Now that she thought about it, she doesn't know anything about her master at all. In fact, he really never talked about himself nor gave clues to who he is, where he came from, and any information about his past. On top of that he never gave her a name so she had to resort to calling him "master" instead. He seemed to not mind at all as he is busy trying to get her ready for his test in three weeks time. Actually she didn't want to even think about the "test."

"_What does it consist of? _she wonders_. "What am I suppose to do?"_

The more she though about it the more anxious she gets the more it depresses her to no end. It's not like it's here yet and if it does come she is sure that the master is doing his best to prepare her for what is going to come.

"_No use thinking about it, I guess." _Juliet mused.

"So are you ready Odin, you can't just lie down there forever and wilt like a vegetable on the grass now my boy! We do have a schedule to keep you know!"

That comment knocked her out of her reverie and tried to get up. Amazingly it seemed that she doesn't feel as tired as she did 5 minutes ago and on top of that a steady, cool breeze begins to blow from the east. Regardless, it's relief from the scorching sun and the humidity that's for sure.

"_Well he might be right about all this exercise after all!" _she thought. "Yes, I'm ready to begin the next step, sir!"

"Good. Now come here and get drink of water and some food and we'll begin immediately."

--

That night as Juliet returned home to the theatre, she met Willy sitting in on of he front seats, busy with finishing with one of his plays no doubt. As she walked down the aisle, Willy stopped what he was doing, put on his glasses and greeted her.

"Oh hey Willy, how's the new play coming along?" she asked him.

"Ah Odin my boy, not so well. Seems that I have writers block and it's frustrating me to no end." Willy said with agony. "At this rate, I'll never going to finish it!"

"Oh don't worry about it." she said encouragingly. "You're an excellent playwright, I'm sure the writer's block is temporary and you'll finish it in time and make a wonderful play too!"

"Thank you my boy for the words of encouragement." he looked at her and asked. " By any chance are you able to help me with another play I've been working on. It seems that Emilia's been pestering me about you being her partner and she actually wants you to try for the lead role"

"No, not today Willy, I'm too tired today. Maybe some other time ok, so sorry." she said with regret.

"No problem at all but you have to promise me that whatever you're doing just don't get yourself in trouble and be careful you hear me. he winked at him/her. "I don't want my future star suddenly go to jail or disappearing on me now or I just wont hear the end of it from Emilia letting you get away!"

"A ha ha...I'll keep that in mind, thank you." she laughed. "Well good night Willy and I'll see you later ok?"

"Yes, good night to you too Odin."

As Juliet climbed up the stairs to the attic where her family called home; she tried to keep quiet so as not to disturb anyone as more than likely they are sleeping. She especially didn't want to get Conrad's attention. And as much as she loves the old fart, she didn't want to deal with him right now as she is literally on her last leg and very exhausted from the day's hard training. Besides, if she knows him by now he'll probably ask awkward questions that she probably have a hard time answering and wouldn't dare answer!

So Juliet quietly tried to tip toe as fast and as quietly as she could across the hallway. She would have made it if it wasn't for the fact that she stepped on a board that creaked loud enough to wake the dead.

"Lady Juliet is that you out there?" Conrad called out loud.

"_Dammit!" _ she cursed. "Yes, hi Conrad, sorry to keep you waiting but I'm really tired so I'll talk to you later ok!"

"Wait up young lady, I need to speak to you!"

When Conrad opened the door and he saw her running up the stairs to her room. He sighed with a frustration and close his door back again. When he returned to his seat by his desk, he looked at Curio and Francisco and asked them.

"Do the two of you know where the Lady Juliet has been doing all day and late into the night?"

"Nope, can't say that I do, you know Juliet though she's sharper than a tack and knows better than to get herself into trouble." Francisco answered him. "Besides she's young, let her live a little uncle, she's been cooped up this attic for twelve years you know."

Curio agreed with Francisco and simply nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what you are saying, her life is in constant danger. Assassins and spies are all over Neo Verona looking for her. If she gets harmed in any way then all is this effort to protect her is for nought!"

"I understand what you are saying but it's really not fair to Juliet if she doesn't know who she's hiding from and why am I right?"

"You know that she's not ready for that information!"

"Then WHEN will you deem her to be ready? You won't be able to keep this secret from her forever you know." Francisco countered.

"If you must know, I planned to reveal everything on her 16th birthday but until then I would prefer that she stay innocent a little while longer!"

"Now that would be a monumental feat if I ever saw one!" Curio added.

"Well anyway, as much as it pains me I want the two of you to shadow her tomorrow. More than likely she's going to go do whatever in the world she got herself into as she has been going home late for the past week. I want you two to observe and report to me what she is doing. However her safety is our number one priority!"

"You know she's going to be one very peed off little girl if she ever found out that you had us spying on her, you know." Francisco said.

"Well that's why you can't let her find you out, she can't get mad if she doesn't know she's being spied...ahem observed now right? Conrad said slyly

"Why Conrad you sly devil!

"I but humbly try gentlemen, I but humbly try!"

Juliet ran up the stairs and entered her room. Cordelia however, is sitting on her bed waiting for her. She has anticipated Juliet's comings and goings and prepared supper and her bath just at the right time. However, Cordelia is staring at her with her arms crossed. Her demeanor demanding an explanation to what has she been doing for the past week. Juliet knows that she cannot lie to her as she has been like an older sister and her best friend since she was just a little girl.

"So Juliet, where have you been for the past week?" Cordelia asked.

"Umm, well...I've been...umm...seeing someone?" Juliet lamely answered.

"So you have a boy friend now and you didn't even tell me?" she said rather calmly.

With that comment she busted out laughing. That's just the most absurd, ridiculous thing she has ever heard in her life. Her, seeing a boy, how preposterous! She knows the master is handsome...for an old guy that is as she estimates that he's probably in his middle 20s. With that said although he is funny, charming, noble and a little weird; she just doesn't see him as boy friend material. He just wasn't her type anyway but she's not knocking at all on his positive attributes it's just that he is not the one for her. She sees him more as a mentor, a teacher and a dorky older brother and that's all.

"Eww...NO...Cordelia that is like so gross!"

"Then what do you mean then. Explain it to me if you please."

So she explained everything to her. How he met the master a week a go. How his courage and bravery inspired her to want to fight for the helpless and the innocent. How in the last week he has been training her so that she will be ready for his test. When Juliet finished, she looked at Cordelia and seemed to be anxious what her reaction be. Out of all the people she lives with, she is without a doubt the one that Juliet did not want to disappoint the most. So far it seemed that she is taking it very well.

"I see and when is this final test and what will it consist of?" Cordelia asked with interest.

"The end of this month."

"I see...come over here and sit by me." she said patting a spot of the bed beside her.

When Juliet sat beside her, Cordelia suddenly gave her a hug and said to her.

"You know a part of me does not approve of this. But when you tried to explain to me what this man has done and that his deeds awakened a drive and passion in you that I have never seen before, you were so much radiant and beautiful then. And seeing that you are determined to see this through to the end and anything that I would say would probably just fall on deaf ears, then you have my support."

With these words, tears welled up suddenly and fell down Juliet's cheeks. No one understands her more than Cordelia and that has always been the reason that she could never ever lie to her or disappoint her in anyway. Cordelia has been there for her since she was a little girl, feeding her, comforting her, playing games, and countless other acts of kindness and love.

"I promise that I'll be careful so don't worry about me ok?" Juliet sobbed.

"Are you sure you're seeing a mentor and not a boyfriend?" Cordelia teased. " I would almost be relieved if you had a boyfriend instead training to be some kind of hero!"

"CORDELIA...how many times do I have to tell you I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she fumed embarrassed.

"Yes, yes...go eat your dinner, it's getting cold. And while your at it you better go ahead and change and take your bath because quite frankly Juliet my dearest, you reek."

--

The next day Juliet went out to see the master for training. Before anyone could get up, she has already left the theatre. After going a few blocks,she stretched and warmed up for a few minutes and started to jog towards the hill. Neo Verona was still asleep during this time but she could see that the vendors were up and about setting up their shops for the day. As she jogged the empty streets though, she had a nagging feeling that she is being followed. She decided to increase her pace and weaved the labyrinthine streets in hoping that this would lose her imagined pursuers. After the 12th turn, she felt that she has lost them and soon she made her way towards the district where the hill is located.

By the time she arrived there, the sun has already come out and it is making it's way towards the horizon. It seemed quiet to Juliet and that sort of unnerved her a bit. It is perhaps the little scare she had this morning affected more than she had thought. Seeing as the master is not here yet she decided to start her routine until he gets there. But for some reason it got harder as she progressed through it which baffled her because she has been doing these exercises for a week and she felt that she was progressing nicely but now it felt like she is only done it for the first time.

"_What is going on, I've done this routine almost everyday. Why is it so hard all of a sudden!?"_

She thought about it and thought about it some more but she could not find the answer. It's not like she is doing anything different as she has been doing exactly as the master has taught her but it's just so hard now. Then her master's words came to her unbidden.

"_The mind and body are one and the same."_

She thought about it for a moment and she realized that his words hold some truth to them. If what he is saying is true then the scare she had this morning perhaps affected her and it is somehow messing with her performance. As her body struggles to do the exercise thereby thinking that is harder. With that endless negative feedback no wonder she can't seem to do the simplest exercise.

"_So how can I end the vicious cycle?" _she wonders.

Well if the negative thoughts is messing her up wouldn't the opposite work as well. If she thought positive thoughts wouldn't that bring her back to normal?

"_It's worth a try." _she thought

"_I can do it, I know I can!"_

So with that she tried one of her exercises again. It seemed a little easier than before but as she progressed it got harder.After finishing, she felt that there is something to all this mind and body stuff so she did a little experiment. And the results were all too clear, the exercises that she was in a rattled state made her tire out more and it was almost impossible to do. The exercises that had her the thinking positively made it easier to accomplish. But in the end she still cannot do all her routines perfectly as she did yesterday. So if thinking about it won't do then maybe...but after she rested a bit and ate some food.When she finished and rested enough she went on the edge of the hill and shouted as loud as she could.

"I CAN DO IT. I NOW I CAN!!"

She then began her full routine one after the other. If she felt like she's slacking, she repeated "I can do it" in her head and saying those words out loud made it even easier. When she has finally finished all of it. She felt a variety of emotions, relief, happiness, and pride that she can still do her routines but she did it with ease and with no lingering effects from this morning.

"YES. I DID IT!!" she shouted with joy.

"Well, it's about time you figured it out, took you long enough!"

When she turned around her master is there looking at her/him beaming with pride. He/she running up to him to give him a hug and almost knocking the wind out him with her/his excitement.

"Master, I did it. I did all the routines one after the other without stopping and I don't even feel as tired too!"

"I see, remember this feeling Odin. The most important lesson that I will ever going to teach you is that you must never give up. As long as you are breathing and you feel that you can do something then your body will surely follow. Your mind and body might be one and the same but it is your heart that gives them it's tremendous power."

"Yes, I will and I won't forget this lesson master."

"It's Leonardo, my name that is. Call me that instead. Now that I think about it you calling me master make feel like an old geezer or something."

"Ok how about I call you master Leo instead. Because I think Leonardo sounds even more like an old rich painter or something." Odin replied teasing.

"Whatever kiddo, call me whatever you want." Leo said laughing. "Well anyway so are you ready with today's training?"

"Yes sir!"

to be continued...

A/N...Sorry for the looong delay...been working too much and it is only recently that I got RomeoxJuliet in the brain and started to write this again. I'll try to update this as much as possible and hopefully I won't make you'll wait for it for years or something...Anyways thanks for the reviews folks...it is very helpful to me...As for Romeo showing up any time soon I assure you that he's gonna show up but I just haven't figured out how to do it that's all...Anyway for all of you that's interested, RomeoxJuliet has been picked up by FUnimation...yay but unfortunately they won't release it til next year which sucks to no end but hey at least it's coming right...Anyway let me end it with I don't own RomexJuliet and all that blah, blah, blah...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Juliet staggered and barely blocked an overhand swing from one of Leo's overpowering strikes. Although she is doing very well to hold her own against a stronger opponent as she used her speed to dodge and counter her master's precise and control of his sword as if the weapon itself is a part of his body and is an extension of his arm; she is clearly losing ground and losing badly to a clearly stronger and superior sword master. He is so good that he is hardly moving as he blocked her thrusts and strikes and nonchalantly does so with ease that made Juliet feel in awe of her master's prowess but at the same time annoyed at the fact that he's not taking her seriously! And here she insisted that she wanted to learn and further refine the skills that her cousins have taught her when she suddenly decided that she needed a break and wanted sword lessons of all things!

"Remember Odin, that mind and body are the same!" He told her. "What happens in one will reflect in the other! Oh I told you that about a thousand times already you know!"

"Uh ya easy for you to say!"

"Focus! You won't be able to anticipate an opponents intentions if you do not focus!"

She feels frustrated that she has yet to break through his guard and they've been doing this sparring for an hour already! The conditioning she's been doing for the last 2 weeks have done wonders for her strength and stamina, however it would seem she has a long way to go as Master Leo seems to be able to anticipate her every move!

"Do you know why I can read you like a book?" he told her. "It's because you're tense like coiled spring that's why when you strike you lose half your power and your speed! On top of that you waste your energy on too much useless movement!"

"So what am I suppose to do!"

"Relax, focus on your opponent and only strike if you see an opening AND then use your power at the last moment when you attack!"

"Ok fine, I'll to do as you ask!" Odin/Juliet complained. "Still not as easy as it looks you know!"

Juliet closed her eyes breathed in deeply and cleared her mind. Each deep breathe she took all her worries away and she begins to relax and focus her concentration on only one thing and that's to defeat her opponent. This breathing exercise she just learned last week is doing wonders and she thought it is just a bunch of baloney too! But, it seems to work as Leo had taught her and it is calming her down and renews her vigor. When she opened her eyes, she changed her stance assuming a fencer's posture with her sword arm up and her left behind her waist. Now that she is thinking clearly, she knows for a fact that she can never overpower Leo, that is just impossible. So she deduces that it would be better to use her speed to get inside his guard and then try to dodge his powerful strikes as quickly as she is able before he clobbers her real good!.

With that strategy firmly in mind she then took the initiative and attacked first with a quick lunge and then thrust. To her surprise she actually made Leo move to block a strike for the first time that day. Juliet then relentlessly pressed her advantage and unleashed a barrage of the fastest strikes that she could muster and she is even more surprised that she has finally got him on the defensive and sweating while she's at it. However, when she thought she got himd for sure, all he did to disarm her was a single block a twist of an arm and her sword flew away and she came face to face with the tip of his sword.

"Very good Odin that last effort was very impressive!" Leo complimented her/him. "I commend your teacher for getting you this far!"

"I had a couple of good teachers, master." Odin told him. "But I still got beaten though."

"Don't be hard on yourself my boy!" he said. "You did very well. I'm just gonna have to teach you to relax and break that bad habit of using to much wasted moves!"

"What do you mean I've been relaxing and focusing like you said!"

"Yes that's true but until you learn how to do concentrate you won't be able to beat your opponent if you tense up all the time! That's how I was able to disarm you the last time, I saw in your body language that you tensed up so I took that advantage and off your sword it flew!"

"Ah I see, but I can't help it!" Odin said. "It's just too hard, I'm not as strong as you!"

"It's not about brute power at all." Leo sighed.

"Then what is it then?"

"Be like water!"

"What do you mean...be like water?" Odin asked him. He/she sighed. It figures that Leo is going to fall back on one of his philosophical meanderings. He/she knows him well enough that when he is trying to beat something inside of him/her, Leo usually babbles what seemed to be gibberish but for some reason it is actually true and made perfect sense in the end. Well Juliet/Odin usually heeds her master's words as it would end up helping her/him in the end. Just have to survive the initial bombardment first!

"Ok, you just lost me on the first two words!" Odin complained. "You're gonna have to explain that to me with a little more detail than that!

"Ok what happens when you put water in a glass?"

"It takes the shape of the container...."

"Then what happens when you drop the glass full of water?"

"The glass breaks and the water spills...so what does that have to do with "being like water" for?!"

"Do you not see even though water does not have a shape on it's own it can conform to the shape of whatever container that holds it. There lies it's strength for water can be calm and peaceful one moment and then suddenly pound a surf to smithereens relentlessly with huge waves the next. Be like a calm stream that is able anticipate an attack and then suddenly pound the opponent when you have an opening and overwhelm him with your might. In a metaphorical sense, in order for you to beat any opponent you must be like water. That is you must be able to be flexible enough in regard to your opponent's strengths and weaknesses and then adjust to them accordingly. One can only do so with an open mind and a level concentration that years of practice and experience hones to a fine point. So thus I tell you to "be like water!"

"Ok I sort of get it but I still think it's hard!"

Leo sighed again. It seemed that he won't be able to understand unless there is some kind of visual aid. It seems that Odin needs some kind of evidence to be able to observe and then be able to absorb. He guesses that's just how he learns and if he has to do a demonstration then so be it! Wordlessly he signaled him to follow and they stopped in front of a huge boulder about 10 feet tall and probably 17 feet around. Suddenly he unsheathed his huge broadsword in one motion took a swipe of the huge rock and sheathed it on his back again. The movement is so fast that Juliet hardly saw when he unsheathed it, made his strike and put it back in it's place on his back. In fact, the move was so lightning fast that she just saw the part where he sheathed his sword. Leo then prompted her to step back a couple of feet and suddenly a vertical line begins to appear exactly at the center and the boulder just broke perfectly in half and both of the halves fell down on both sides. Juliet is awestruck at what she saw. Not only did she not see the strike but it was powerful enough to have gone through the solid piece of rock!

"So do you believe me now?" he asked Odin.

"Umm....y-yeah!"

"Good, think about it for awhile....I know it's a little confusing but it's all going to click one day and makes sense in the end. Alright, take a rest for a little bit and let's go do the exercises. It seems that you're body has gotten used to the load so I think it would be prudent to increase the repetitions. It's just going to make you stronger in the end anyway!"

"Sure why not...let's do it!"

Later that day when Juliet said her farewell to her master; she walked leisurely at the streets of Neo Verona before going home. Some of the street vendors were already closing for the night. However, taverns began to open up and the restaurants filled to capacity as the citizens dined in that evening. Those who are fortunate enough to own property to open their own stores to sell various products were also open and people were going here and there doing a little shopping. Although times were hard, the people were still able to relax and have a good time whenever they are able to do so.

When Juliet goes home from training she usually makes a detour towards the main square where people gather to peruse merchandise and amuse themselves with entertainment from street performers. Like any other girls her age, she likes to shop, or at least window shop and occasionally buy a trinket or two. The rest of the time she just goes in a store gawk at some clothes, look at expensive stuff, try out a gadget or two and just plain old have fun doing all of these things just for kicks. However, it saddens her that is all she can do. Will this be her lot in life? Masquerading as boy and hiding at someone's attic?

Suddenly a noise knocked her out of her reverie and when she looked at the source of the disturbance and noticed 4 unruly looking men making trouble for the shop owner. It seemed that they drank a little to much and making a lot of ruckus over some merchandise that one of the men were trying to buy. It all went downhill from there when the man closest to the shop owner suddenly punched the poor fellow and the rest of them started kicking him on the floor. Planning to just mind her own business at first, Juliet had a change of heart and she began to move long before she decided to help. Outraged at trying to gang up on a poor defenseless man, she never really thought things through and just moved based on instinct. Juliet with lightning speed closed in on her first opponent and kicked out and hit one of the men who turned around to see who shouted at them. The man doubled over in pain and Juliet dodging the second man's punch, grabbed his arm, twisted his wrist painfully and used her left elbow to put pressure on the man's elbow and then sensing someone behind her, she kicked out again and is rewarded with a loud "umphf" as the third man tried to sneak at her from behind. Her third attacker grabbed his stomach and doubled over in pain and made some pathetic noises on the ground. Still having her opponent on floor in an arm lock, Juliet quickly looked for the fourth man as he disappeared from her sight when the fight broke out. She then found out where he was when she suddenly felt her body lifted up and found herself flying towards the window!

Juliet instinctively covered her face with her arms and upon impact broke the window and leaving broken glass all over the floor. Still in the air, she adjust her body in a way where she could somersault facing the window and thereby ready for any counter attacks that were sure to come. Upon landing, she slid on the floor a couple of feet before stopping and dodged to her left as soon as she did so as the man who threw her out the window, tried to hit her with a club that somehow escaped her notice with the chaos going on at the time. Their little tussle began to attract a crowd which made things a little more complicated than it should be. Well as master Leo told her this morning, it would be a fine time for her to adapt as things presented itself to her.

"_Well, I might as well give it a try, I guess!"_

As she focused her concentration and as her opponents begin to surround her an amazing thing happened. It's as if the men's movements became sluggish and she could see every inch of their muscles tense. Time seemed to slow down, as she blocked another punch, puts it away and counter punched with an attack of her own. She then grabbed his arm and yanked him in a way that sent him crashing into his buddy and then kicked the man that sent them sprawling on the floor. She then ducked low, missing another attack from one of them and then kicked the man's leg out from under him and she got up quickly while holding his leg and then stomped on the stomach making the man groan in pain. She then felt a sharp pain on her back as someone attacked her from behind. She fell but rolled on the floor and ended up in a crouching position and ready to attack. Her attacker pressed his advantage and tried to kick her in the face but she leaned back and at the same time she kicked out his remaining foot and he too fell on the floor.

Juliet then quickly got up and went on a defensive stance again. The men slowly got up and were by this time were thoroughly enraged that some skinny nosed punk of a kid was having his way with them. The crowd cheered at this boy who was beating albeit 4 men and outnumbered. It was probably the best thing that happened all day and they have something to cheer about after a hard day's of work and the abuse and the grief the Cabereine were causing the citizens. She is glad that she has uplifted the citizens spirit somewhat. A fight isn't something she would have done but the people were cheering and rooting her on and that's fine with her. Then whistles were heard not far off and the crowd began to disperse. A dozen Cabereine began to make its way towards the crowd to arrest the perpetrators who has disturbed the peace.

Recognizing her danger, she left the men and made a run for it. But not before two heavily armed guards blocked her escape. If she gets caught now, it would be trouble for the old fart andwould probably make grey hairs grow on Cordelia's head prematurely. And he Master Leo will probably harp on the fact that she got caught and probably will joke her about it. A tick mark appeared on her forehead. It was hard enough trying to survive master's training and now she would have to endure his lame jokes too?

"_Hell no!"_

The two of the them attacked her first ducking at the very wide strike that the first guard attacked her with and then running past her. Then she jumped real high as she nearly got slashed down low and then stepped on the other guard's face to jump even higher over the crowded street and grabbed a clothes line which broke from her fall but then she grabbed the other line with her hand and swung on the other side of the the street. When she landed in one of the many stairs that peppered the city and made a run for it. So far her training has done wonders to her stamina and she has yet to catch her breath. She then weaved her way in an out of alleys, hide when there was a need to and then sneaked her way when it was not a smart thing to take on the alarmingly increasing Cabereine patrols in the city. She then hid again as more of the guards came running down a street and passed her unnoticed.

"_Damn, what I got myself into?" _Juliet thought. "_What the hell are they looking at me so hard for? It's not like I started the whole mess or anything!"_

Once the guards passed her, she then made a run for it....and made a wrong turn where a bunch of the the Cabereine were there looking for her. Without hesitation, she kept on running and turned right and ran up a flight of stairs, she almost made it to the top when she felt a sharp and piercing pain on her shoulder blade.

"_Dammit, I didn't realize they had archers out too!"_

With desperation she dodged left and right as a rain of arrows came from the heavens and peppered the street. She didn't really go far as her strength was leaving her rapidly. Juliet then made it to the main square before tripping and then falling on the street. The pain on her shoulder was very agonizing and when she opened her eyes she was surrounded already.

"_I guess this is it huh?" _Juliet thought sadly. "_And I never even find myself a nice boy and have my first kiss!"_

One of the guard's raised his sword and Juliet closed her eyes. After a few seconds of waiting for her doom to come...nothing happened. When she reluctantly opened them, she saw a massive figure blocking the Cabereine's sword with one his daggers.

"You alright kiddo?" Leo asked her.

"Y-yes, I am now that you're hear!"

"How you got in this mess, I have no idea but you did a good job back there with those thugs and dodging these idiots for this long. We'll work on the technique and all technical stuff later alright?"

"S-sure if you say so!"

"But first we gotta get out of this first huh?"

"Y-ya..."

With raw power that amazed her, Leo deflected the guard's sword arm away and kicked him so hard the he flew across the square and hit a few of his fellows while he's at it. He then dodged an attack from behind, catching the man's sword arm in a lock and countered with a crushing elbow to his face. Needless to say, he went down unconscious and then Leo turned and faced his enemies that kept on coming like an endless wave. Like a crimson whirlwind, he dodged, weaved, blocked and counter attacked everything that the enemy can think of and he has yet to break a sweat. Bodies of unconscious Cabereine littered the streets already and if Leo had his way there would be more but it seemed that the entire contingent of them have been summoned and even with his superior skills, he is only one man and he would succumb eventually to their sheer numbers. Recognizing this, the masked man decided it was best to retreat now and get Odin to safety and treat that nasty arrow wound on his/her back. Without any reservation, he put away his dagger and pulled his broadsword from it's sheath. An eerie glow came from the sword and with great force he put it down and struck the cobbled street and an explosion detonated that sent a shock wave that blew all of the Cabereine away! While they were still busy trying to put reorient and sort themselves out, Leo picked up Odin and unceremoniously put him/her on his shoulder carrying her like a sack of potatoes. Juliet who didn't expect that from him, blushed furiously. Leo then ran up the walls and jumped zig zagging and using various ledges from the building to get a firm foothold. Finally, when they arrived at the highest point in the city, Leo ran about 10 minutes trying to lose anyone in pursuit and when he noticed that no one was following them. He stopped and put Odin down and scanned the area some more for more danger. When he turned around to see if he's alright, he caught the young man/woman as he/she collapses unconscious. When looked at his hand blood soaked his glove and he realized that Odin must be in shock from the blood loss! Carefully he took hold of the arrow and tried to yank it out of his/her shoulder. But he stopped and he didn't have anyway to treat his/her wounds up at the roof tops! So instead he quickly snapped the arrow so it would be easier to take it out later. Now he needed a doctor quickly!

"_Hmm I wonder if he's still open at this time!" _Leo thought. "_Well it wouldn't hurt to try now is there?"_

He then carefully carried Odin like before and as fast as he is able without further aggravating his/her injuries, he quickly transversed the rough tops as fast as he is able. When he arrived at his destination. Leo then knocked twice and then again three times in rapid succession. The door opened and a kind man with glasses and his hair pulled into a ponytail opened the door.

"It's been a long time....Lancelot."

The man called Lancelot's eyes widened as this strange man said his name. But he felt that he knew him from somewhere a long time ago.

"Leonardo Salvatore Giovanni de Lawrencia?" Lancelot whispered. "They told me you got killed in frontier!"

"Well you shouldn't believe all the rumors now huh?" Leo told him. "Are you still open, I got wounded kid on my shoulder, I need your help and you're the only one I can turn to at this time!"

"Sure come in, come in!"

"Thanks man, I owe one or at least this little one will!"

Lancelot quickly got his medical bag and looked at the remnants of the arrow sticking out of his/her back. Leo explained what happened and Lancelot nodded and asked him to wait outside the door while he's operating. He called his wife to assist him and they were in the room almost all night. The doctor didn't finish until it was 2 in the morning. When Lancelot finished he was exhausted and he looked for Leo who was meditating beside the door.

"_He was always like that when we were in the military together..."_

"So how's the kid coming along, he did survive right?"

"Yes, he's uh, quite alright..."

"What's wrong was there some kind of complication?"

"Well, I guess you should look in yourself!" Lancelot said to him. "Elena is the patient dressed decently at least?"

"Yes, dear."

"Good, because we are coming in!"

Leo went inside and nodded his head to Elena in greeting. Then looked at Odin or at least who he thought was boy but really disguised as a girl! He or rather she was wearing bandages covering her wounds but he could already tell that Odin is what he claims to be! Her shoulder length hair cascaded down and is left to one side. She is sleeping peacefully but it looked like a fitful sleep as if she had burdens so heavy for a 14 year old girl her age. He should be angry at her for deceiving him but he has to remember that everyone has story and she had a reason to hide her identity. Still it bothers him that she looks familiar somehow but he couldn't place where he saw her before. It should come to him and mentally noted to check up on something later.

"As you can see he is really a she!"

"Yes I can quite see that, Lance!"

"Did you know about the cross dressing?"

"Nope, had no idea." Leo shrugged. "I'll pry it out of her when she wakes up! She owes me that at least!"

"I see..."

They then left the room and let Juliet rest. And they went to the living room to talk about old times. Elena quickly made some tea and brought some sandwiches out and served it to them. Lancelot kissed her goodnight and Elena went back to their room.

"So what happened to you Leo?" Lancelot asked. "Why did the higher ups declared you dead?

"That my friend is a very long story and I am reluctant to tell you as it would endanger yourself and your family!"

"It's that serious huh?"

"So what happened to Neo Verona?" Leo asked. "Why are the people suffering while the fat cats up in the manor get even more disgustingly richer?"

"You have been gone for a long time and the times unfortunately have changed!" Lancelot told him. "The Montagues took over from the Capulets and put them all to death!"

"Dammit, I'm decades too late it seems...."

"What are you talking about?"

"In due time, I promise I'll tell you!" Leo said. "So what happened to my family and Lucretia?"

"They were all put to death as punishment for supporting the Capulets. Some of them got away and are living in exile in various foreign countries." he said. "And Lucretia...Lucretia waited for you to come back from the frontline. When she heard the news that you supposedly died, she was devastated and she died wasting away from grief! I'm truly sorry!"

When he heard that his grip on his glass tightened so much that he broke it bare handed! Lancelot knew that his old friend was very strong but this raw power that he feels almost leaking out of him is unbelievable. The years were not very kind to him it seemed as the old Leo who was cheerful and full of life is long gone. The man before him looked liked his friend but he was angry, bitter, and it seemed saw too much war and violence that he is no longer the person he once knew. Upon hearing Lucretia's death, the last spark of light in his eyes died and what he saw in this man's eyes were frightening indeed as they briefly became cold, forbidding, and empty! Then just as his eyes turned deadly, they returned to normal just as quickly!

"I see then there is nothing left but vengeance upon the Montagues then eh?"

"But how, you're alone and you can't possibly win against Lord Montague!" Lancelot pleaded. "His power is too entrenched and he has too many eyes and ears in this city! He would smell a rebellion a mile away and squash it just as quickly!"

"No my friend I won't be alone because I already have an army in waiting, you just can't see them right now!"

"What are you talking about, what army?"

"Can't you tell, they are all around us. It's that merchant who sold you some bread, it is your next door neighbor, it is the poor that you see on the street, it is the street performers, the vendors, and all the ordinary people you see everyday! My army is here, I just have to wake them up that's all!"

"Do you mean...."

"Yes my dear Lancelot, I don't know how I will pull it off but my army has always been here all along and they will gladly take up my cause because this city they loved belonged to them once until it has been taken from them by force! I will not rest until those accursed Montagues has been exterminated from this earth and it's only fitting that a Capulet brings them down and take back what was stolen from the people this fair city of Neo Verona!"

"So you have chosen war it would seem."

"No my friend, I fight because I have to and I chose to. The Montagues have started this war and I aim to finish it!"

To be continued....

A/N I apologize for the very long wait for an update...Work has consumed most of my time and my new story Bleach to Vampire has pretty much taken over as I can't seem to run out of inspiration for that one...maybe you'll should look it up and read it...heh...Don't worry though I still plan to update this story and if I have to rotate as I write my other stories then so be it...Well anyway how do you'll like it...I sort of hinted a little bit of back story on Leo's history...I'll reveal his secrets slowly...I gotta get you guys to come back now....heh...Anyways, R&R as usual and I'll cya kiddies next chapter...and I don't own RomeoxJuliet blah, blah, blah.


End file.
